The present invention relates generally to a document production server and more particularly to a method and apparatus for modeling print job processing by a remote print shop.
Peak efficiency in the operation of a print shop requires modeling to be performed. Modeling provides the ability to determine efficient job routings, resource allocation, efficient scheduling and the like. As print shops continuously attempt to achieve ever higher levels of efficiency and utilization, the need for modeling increases. However, a print shop is faced with the problem of achieving this ability to model.
One way of obtaining this ability is to establish an in-house capability. For example, a print shop may purchase expensive software modeling tools from vendors or develop their own software and maintain specially trained and skilled personnel to maintain and carry out the modeling. For many print shops, if not all of them, this is practically impossible or too demanding.
Another alternative is for a print shop to hire an independent outside consulting service to visit the print shop and to provide a single set of recommendations for increasing efficiency. However, these consulting services can be fairly expensive and are generally used infrequently, if at all.
Conventional print shops are also organized in a manner that is functionally independent of the print jobs, the print job mix, and the total volume of print jobs passing through the system. Most commonly, equipment that is somewhat related is grouped together on a factory floor. This causes all printing equipment to be grouped in a single locale and, for example, all finishing equipment to be grouped in a separate locale. In other words, conventional print shops typically organize resources into separate departments, each department corresponding to a particular process that is performed in completing a print job.
When a print job arrives, the print job sequentially passes though each department. Once the print job is completely processed by a first department, the print job is placed in queue for the next department. The queue is sometimes in the form of a temporary storage facility. This process continues until the print shop makes its way through each department and is completed.
There are a number of limitations with conventional print shops. For example, the equipment employed in conventional print shops is not well interfaced with internal computer systems. In addition, the equipment is often physically organized in an inefficient arrangement.
Typical arrangements employ machines that require operators to load/unload jobs, monitor job progress, pass jobs on to a next station, and commence a next job. In between each of the steps, each job is commonly stored in a storage area awaiting the next step of the job. As a result, excess inventories may buildup and add to the costs of the job.
A physical job card is used to track progress of a job. The job card specifies the steps needed to be completed to finish the job. The job card also specifies the steps already completed, and the order in which steps are to be performed. The data regarding job completion is manually added to the job card, or sometimes is only remembered by the operators working on the job.
The lack of real time information concerning the contemporaneous state of the machines and the jobs leads to less efficient plant utilization, and lower productivity. Further, large jobs cannot easily be split into more efficient smaller job lots due to the difficulty in tracking the smaller job lots.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a centralized server for providing analytic services to print shops which are located remotely from the centralized server. In this manner, the remote print shop which apprises itself of the services offered by the methods and systems of the invention does not need to invest in the capital and labor necessary to provide modeling.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a server is provided which is accessible to remote print shops via the Internet. The server is adapted to provide print job modeling, print shop design and organization services. The server may be accessible by skilled personnel and may be provided with up-to-date modeling and other analytical tools. The server may provide customized modeling services to many remote print shops simultaneously. The ability to access such modeling services provides a significant savings to a print shop when compared to the capital expenditures required of dedicated modeling services. A centralized location for the server enables the capital expenditure of the system to be shared by several remotely located print shops who subscribe to the system, thereby drastically reducing the cost to each print shop and without degrading the quality of modeling services available to the subscribing print shops.
Print shop managers may access the server which may be in communication with the equipment in their print shop and quickly determine the capacity of their print shop to handle new jobs. Over time, information about each remote print shop and the corresponding print jobs may be collected by the server and stored in a database. The collected information may then be used to analyze the mix of jobs performed by a remote print shop and the results of that analysis may be used to establish a more efficient print shop layout.
In a related patent application, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/706,430, filed on Nov. 3, 2000, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,079,266, a system and method for partitioning a print shop into autonomous cells is disclosed and in another related patent application, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/706,078, filed on Nov. 3, 2000, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,065,567, a system and method for coordinating production of document processing jobs among a plurality of autonomous cells is disclosed. The entire contents of these applications are incorporated herein by reference. A “cell” comprises at least one device for completing the document processing jobs. These print shops are known as “Lean Document Factories” which have substantially improved efficiencies and operating margins. Embodiments of the present invention provide a system and method for modeling and processing print jobs through these Lean Document Factories. Other embodiments of the present invention provide a system and method for partitioning remotely located print shops into autonomous cells using a central server and for remotely coordinating production of the document processing jobs through these cells.
In a Lean Document Factory, print jobs are partitioned into classes such that each autonomous cell contains sufficient resources to complete a print job of at least one class. Thus, for example, an autonomous cell may include equipment, such as multiple printers, a shrink wrapper and a computerized control system. A second autonomous cell may include different varieties of printers, cutters and copiers. The resources of these remotely located print shops have their resources intelligently divided and the system and method of the invention assigns print jobs to the autonomous cells for the purpose of modeling the processing of these jobs and/or for controlling the processing of these jobs.
The assignment of print jobs to autonomous cells at the remote print shop by the central server is done intelligently to provide desired load balancing and throughput. Moreover, print jobs are assigned to cells by the central server based on whether the cells have sufficient types of resources to complete the print job. The assignment of print jobs to the autonomous cells may be determined dynamically based upon the current queue of print jobs, current available capacity and current operating loads of the respective autonomous cells. The structure and composition of the cells themselves may be determined dynamically based upon the profile of jobs to be performed by the remote print shop at any given time.
The print job is sent to a selected one of the autonomous cells at the remote print shop that has equipment for completing the print job. Alternatively, the print job may be divided into lots by the central server and the lots are concurrently processed either on separate items of equipment in the selected autonomous cell or in separate cells.
Embodiments of the system of the invention may include a work flow mapping module at the central server that determines a work flow of the document processing jobs at a remotely located print shop. The printing work flow system at the central server may also include a job description module for splitting the various document processing jobs into sub-jobs. A print cell controller may be provided at selected one of the cells for receiving at least one sub-job and for further splitting the sub-job into lots for processing among devices in the selected cell.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the invention, embodiments of the present invention are provided with a central server for assigning sub-jobs to available cells at a remote print shop in a priority work flow system for printing a product-type. The method entails identifying the maximum capacity of the available cells to print the product type. The current capacity of each of the available cells to print product type is communicated and identified by the central server. Based on the maximum capacity and current loading of each of the available cells, a current capacity of each of the available cells for printing the product-type is determined by the server. At least one of the available cells is assigned for printing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method is practiced by the central server for reorganizing a remotely located print shop. The system analyzes the current print shop organization and the print jobs that are to be produced by the print shop, and the operations required for each of the identified jobs are specified to the server. A determination is made by the server to specify the print shop resources that are received or required for the identified operations. A determination is also made to specify the print shop resources that are required for operations to produce the product based on customer demand for the products. The print shop resources may then be reorganized and/or partitioned into autonomous cells based on the determined number of print shop resources required for operations to produce print jobs based on customer demand. Each autonomous cell is independently capable of performing at least one of the identified print jobs. This organization of the print shop is re-examined and re-optimized repeatedly as the customer demand for print jobs changes. For example, the server may store print shop organization information in a database and may receive parameters regarding a mix of expected print jobs, based upon this information the system may suggest revisions to the print shop organization to more effectively handle the expected print job mix.